Agents of Mercy
by Jooles34
Summary: Jack & Ianto are back together and seem to be happy. Then Jay Hunter comes back into their lives, which can only mean trouble. Post season two, but COE didn't happen in this world. Follow up to Partners in Time and Vortex Manipulated.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN**__ – there are so many other things I should be doing in stead of starting another fic, but oh well…_

_None of the Torchwood or Doctor Who characters are mine, I am just playing with them for a while, but I take full responsibility for the actions of Jay Hunter._

Jack and Ianto sat in the SUV in silence. It was a pleasant, comfortable silence that neither of them was in a rush to end. They were sitting at the edge of a disused industrial estate and waiting.

The rift predictor had been showing unusual patterns, but from what they could make out the rift was due to open here-ish about now-ish. Neither of them liked the vagueness of the prediction, but more than that they worried why their normally so reliable equipment was giving out such a strange reading. And so, here they were, sitting and waiting.

Gwen's voice came over the comms.

"Anything yet boys?"

"No." replied Jack. "Still waiting. Anything changed your end?"

"Nope. Let you know if it does."

Gwen had been back at work for a couple of weeks now. She loved her baby boy and loved being a mother, but after three months at home had started to get restless. Rhys on the other hand had never been as content as he had been on his fortnight of paternity leave and so they had easily reached a decision. Rhys gave up his job with Harwoods and became a stay-at-home Dad, and Gwen returned to work at Torchwood. There was a condition though. Gwen was on "light duties". To Rhys this meant that she never left the Hub; did admin, made the tea. To Gwen this meant what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. But on this occasion she had stayed behind. The readings were too unusual, too different; there was no way of knowing what, if anything, would come through, and so she stayed at the Hub.

Despite the uncertainty Ianto was relaxed. In fact, he was happy. It was nice to spend time alone with Jack even if was in the middle of nowhere in the SUV. After Jack had come back they had recruited two new members to the team. David and Cathleen had been survivors of an attack on a remote farming village. But they had proved themselves more than just survivors, they were fighters. Whilst others had been slow to respond, not believing that the impossible could be attacking them, David and Cathleen had apparently responded instantly, intelligently, and with force.

Unfortunately very few of the other villagers, including their families, had survived and wracked with survivor guilt and the loss of everyone they loved, the pair had turned to Jack for support. Jack had recognised something in them both. Saw and understood their loss; saw their anger, hurt and desire for revenge, and understood what could be nurtured from that.

Right now they were out overseeing a high school archaeological dig. The school thought it was digging up a minor and irrelevant Roman site. Torchwood however, knew what was really buried there. They would be alright as long as they didn't go too deep. And that's what David and Cathleen, currently posing as student documentary filmmakers, were making sure wouldn't happen.

Ianto had forgotten what a busy Hub felt like. He liked it most of the time. It felt good to have a buzz in the air; noise, banter, arguing, jokes, celebrations. But it made moments like this precious. He and Jack had fallen back into their old habits almost immediately after the older man's return, but habits were easy. Trust was harder.

The Jack that had returned was a new Jack, a different Jack. This Jack talked to them, talked to him. Told him about his previous time in a world where fighting, sex and death were a way of life; where bitterness, anger, hatred and revenge flowed as easily as love. Told him how he had tried to change when he left the Time Agency, how he had tried even harder when he took over Torchwood. But that how Jay's return had brought all that back; brought old Jack back. Told him how Jay's determination to get what she wanted – Ianto – brought it all into sharp focus again.

Jack told Ianto about the threats, the fights, everything he did to stop Jay acting on her feelings. Told him about how his fear of Ianto ever reciprocating had led him to make the worst mistake of his long, long life. That split second decision to leap in one direction, not the other. The decision to go Gwen. Faithful, loyal Gwen who would never leave him, not really, instead of Ianto who had options, had independence and, he had thought, could be so easily lost.

Jack had broken down at that point and begged forgiveness. He sobbed in Ianto's lap while the younger man stroked his hair. But Ianto never uttered those words he needed to hear. He couldn't. Jack had doubted him; doubted his love, his loyalty. He hadn't trusted him.

So, now that's what it came down to. They were together because they loved each other and had stayed together because of that love; neither of them could bear to be without the other. And Jack worked tirelessly to build Ianto's trust in him again. He told him where he was going every time he left his side, he gave him constant reassurances of his love, he stopped flirting, or even glancing at anyone else.

Although the last one hadn't lasted long. After just a couple of weeks of watching Jack studiously ignore every pretty specimen they encountered or passed in the street, or seeing him fumble for mundane conversations with people, Gwen and Ianto had both snapped and begged him to return to normal. It was just too weird to see Jack not flirt.

And so, here they were, eight months later. Together, in love, and Ianto learning to re-trust a man who had already given him so much. So, yes, Ianto was happy.

Ianto's PDA bleeped in his hand. At the same time Gwen's voice came through their comms.

"Boys, I think something is happening. Rift seems to be opening about half a mile in front of you, other side of the industrial park."

The same info was displayed on Ianto's PDA and Jack threw the SUV into gear and it roared forward. Jack could sense the tingling in the air as time and space bent around itself, tearing itself, ready to spill out god knows what.

Jack grinned to himself. Oh, he did like this bit. He risked a glance at Ianto, who looked back at him, a matching grin on his face. It was moments like this that Jack knew everything would be fine between the two of them. They had a bond, they had this, they had each other.

The SUV bounced across the bumps, potholes and clumps of weeds in the un-maintained road, heading on the bearing suggested by the PDA's readout.

"Should be able to see it right in front of us any moment Jack." said Ianto.

Jack swore. What was actually right in front of them was a line of concrete barricades.

"On foot from here Ianto." Jack called opening his door before the vehicle had even come to a complete stand still. He could see the air some way ahead of them already beginning to sparkle and fracture. Ianto joined him out of the car and they both leapt the concrete barrier, drawing their guns as they did so. The rift could spit out a bunny rabbit from next week, it could spit out nothing, or it could spit out a creature hell bent on destruction. They couldn't leave it to chance.

Suddenly a figure emerged from the rift. One humanoid, wait, maybe actually human, running backwards out of the rift in front of them, guns drawn, firing back into the rift. Ianto and Jack's running faltered as they gave each other a startled glance. It couldn't be? Could it?

Turning back and continuing to run towards the shooting figure Ianto's eyes widened as a huge creature bounded out of the rift. It was a large…well, what was it? It was covered in thick, grey fur, flecked with black. It was the size of a large bear, but looked more wolf-like in nature. It leapt at the still firing figure, easily seven or eight foot from snout to its extended rear legs.

Still firing the figure crashed to the ground as the creature landed squarely against them. But the creature was dead, the bullets having finally won out. The figure now lay on their back, trapped beneath the weight of the large creature. The animal's head lolled over one of the figure's shoulders meaning only the person's head and other shoulder were exposed.

But there was not mistaking it now. Jack and Ianto slowed to a jog as they neared the pair, the immediate danger over, and leaned over the head of the person on the ground.

Tipping her head back so she could look up at them both, a big grin spread across Jay Hunter's face.

"Hello boys."

_**AN - **__Okay, rubbish cliffy because you knew it was going to be her, but now she's back, we can start the story…_

_Hope you liked it so far, and that some of questions from the last part were answered. Reviews and comments loved as always._


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN**__ - Huge thank yous to the ever lovely __kausingkayn, silentjellyfish, Rachy Babes, and bbmcowgirl for your reviews. It is amazing to have people pleased to see the return of Jay. And I'm glad you liked how I handled the Jack/Ianto thing. Thank you for your comments to get me there.  
_

Jack gave her one of his mega watt grins.

"Knew you couldn't keep away. It's the coat isn't it? It's always about the coat."

"Actually," grunted Jay, "right now it's all about the very large space wolf sitting on my chest. How about a hand?"

"I don't know," said Jack thoughtfully. "You got yourself into this mess…"

"I didn't get myself into anything. It was caught up in the rift when I came through and went for me."

"Probably thought you were the in-flight meal."

"It's not getting any less heavy while you make jokes."

Jack noted that Jay's arms were also trapped under the beast. "So shoot me." he grinned.

Ianto rolled his eyes and stepped forward. Consciously avoiding looking at Jay's face he braced a foot against the creature and pushed. Jack came to join him and they pushed together while Jay wriggled to free herself.

Jay stood and regarded the space wolf as she brushed herself down.

"We'd better get it ho…back to the Hub." She coughed and backed up a step. The tension in the air was suddenly palpable. Jack glanced up at Jay, watching her shake her head at her own mistake, her face unreadable. Turning to look at Ianto he saw the young man's perfect mask in place, but his body language betrayed his discomfort.

Jack broke the silence in an overloud voice.

"Get the SUV open Ianto; Jay grab the front of our friend, I'll take the rear!" Jay forced a grin at Jack's attempt to lighten the mood with innuendo while Ianto took full advantage of the opportunity to turn his back.

It was difficult to manoeuvre the large beast into the boot of the SUV, but with an effort they managed it. Jay reached a hand down to lift the tail gate and her fingers connected with Ianto's as he went to do the same thing. As if electrocuted, they both snatched their hands away. Jay took a few steps back from the vehicle while Ianto seemed frozen to the spot.

Jack frowned to himself as he watched this unfold. He plastered a smile back on his face and calling to Ianto, tossed him the keys.

"Ianto. You drive. Jay, we have some catching up to do."

Ianto started moving again, closing the tailgate before seeking refuge in the driver's seat.

********

The drive back to the Hub was, without doubt, uncomfortable, but Jack did his best. While Ianto studiously kept his eyes on the road, Jack was swivelled in his seat telling Jay about the new members of the team. Stories were told and embellished in that way that only Jack could, and Jay laughed along in all the right places. Jack knew that this was not the right time to ask Jay why she had come back, and he wanted her to find out about the changes at Torchwood from him.

Ianto pulled up on the Plass and let Jay and Jack out of the car. He could have taken them all down to the underground car park, it wasn't like Jay didn't know about it, but he wanted distance between them as soon as possible. And he needed a minute on his own. His head and gut were a whirl with emotion. A part of him was pleased to see Jay. He had cared a lot about her and enjoyed the time they had spent together, both as colleagues and lovers, but he felt that he had betrayed her. Even though she had left him, and even though he had discovered that she had known all along that she would leave, he still felt guilty about moving on so quickly. But did it even count as moving on, when you went back to the person you had been with before?

Ianto had no idea what he should say to her. What she would say to him. He didn't want to hurt her, but he was fairly sure that it was now inevitable. He would just put it off for as long as possible and deal with the guilt the best he could.

*********

Jack stood with Jay on the paving slab that was really a lift and Jack moved to tap on his wrist strap. Jay's hand fell on his arm, stopping him. She looked into his eyes.

"Are you and Ianto…? She left her question hanging.

"Yes." answered Jack simply.

Jay nodded, looking away. Everything she had expected for all that time was confirmed.

"I was just a stop gap."

"No." Jack's voice was firm. "You were more than that. Ianto needed you and you were there for him. He did, _does_, love you."

"But not as much as he loves you." Jay sighed. "I always knew that."

Jack kept his gaze steady on her. "That's not what you came here for though is it? This isn't a social visit." It was more of a statement than a question.

Jay shook her head minutely, but answered "Later. I have to deal with this first."

Jack turned and brought his hands down comfortingly on her shoulders, bringing his face down to hers. "They'll be fine. They'll both be fine. They understand why you left."

She gave him a humourless smile. "I've been less nervous going into battle."

Jack laughed, straightening up. "That's because you know you can't just shoot Gwen and Ianto and get it over with."

Jay's snorted a laugh. "Come on then. Let's go down."

"Promises, promises." grinned Jack, earning an exasperated smile from Jay.

The lift started to descend into the Hub. Jay quickly spotted Gwen near the base of the lift, looking up expectantly, waiting for whatever, whoever, Jack was bringing down with him.

A look of confusion, then recognition flittered across Gwen's face. It was replaced by a big beaming smile and a squeal of delight from the Welshwoman as Gwen raised her hands to her mouth excitedly. Jay's face broke out into a broad, relieved smile and before the lift had even come to a stop at the bottom Jay had leapt off and the two women threw themselves into a fierce, tight hug.

Jay pulled back slightly without breaking the embrace. She looked into Gwen's face.

"Tell me everything."

Gwen didn't need to be asked twice and pulled Jay over to the sofa. She produced a digital photo frame that she kept continually in her pocket and started to go through the pictures with Jay. Jay smiled and laughed as Gwen showed her pictures of herself huge and swollen in pregnancy, before talking her through the pictures of the first three months of baby Harper Sato Williams' life.

Jack stood back and watched. Jay and Gwen hadn't broken physical contact with each other once. They sat close together and Gwen kept one hand on Jay at all times, almost as if she feared that if she let go the other woman would be gone again. A pang of sadness and regret stabbed at him. Whereas Ianto never spoke of Jay at all, Gwen did on occasion, but only to retell stories of some of the things they had got up to while he was away. She never mentioned missing her, and the fact that she had, desperately it now seemed, had never been betrayed in her words or actions either. But Jack still should have seen it. Should have addressed it. He wouldn't make that mistake next time. He balked internally as his mind automatically added the "next time".

"I'll go and give Ianto a hand with that space wolf." He told them. He received a dismissive hand wave in response and with a small smile he left them to it.

*********

Even between the two of them getting the space wolf out of the SUV and into the incinerator and taken quite a bit of effort, but once they were done Ianto turned to Jack.

"There's blood all over the back of the SUV. I'll get it cleaned."

"No Ianto, coffee first."

"But if I don't clean it now it will be harder to get out."

"Ianto. Coffee." Jack said firmly. Jay and Gwen would have had some time together now and he wouldn't let Ianto put this off any longer.

Ianto knew the conversation had nothing to do with coffee; "I don't know if I can Jack." He lifted troubled blue eyes to Jack's.

"Don't you think she deserves it?"

"She deserves more."

"Then go and talk to her Ianto. Let her decide what she deserves."

With a curt nod Ianto turned and walked the corridors towards the main Hub with Jack at his heels. Ianto went straight to the coffee machine while Jack wandered back over to the old sofa. Jay and Gwen were where he had left them. The baby pictures were still scrolling on the screen on Jay's lap but the two women were clearly on a different topic now by the sounds of distinctly filthy laughter coming from the pair.

"Are you talking about me again girls?" asked Jack with a wink.

"Yes Jack. After months of travelling the galaxies what I really want to talk about is you." grinned Jay.

"Good. That's as it should be then."

Their banter was interrupted by a discreet cough from Ianto as he carried a tray laden with coffees over to them.

"Gwen; can you update me on David and Cathleen's mission please?" Jack asked, none too subtly, picking up his coffee. Gwen nodded and giving Jay's leg a squeeze, stood, collected her cup from Ianto's tray and walked away with Jack.

Ianto stepped hesitantly forward and offered the tray to Jay. A lump formed in her throat as she saw the cup there. A strange part of her had still expected to see her cup on the tray. The one she had adopted and used for all those months.

"This isn't my cup. I suppose someone else has my cup now."

"No." said Ianto, his voice catching in his throat. "No-one liked your cup. It's – it's been lost now. Broken or thrown away probably." He stood awkwardly, his own coffee in hand, tray clutched under one arm, worried they weren't really talking about cups.

Jay looked up at him. Ianto looked away, looked at the floor, then forced himself to look her in the eye.

"Are you happy?" she asked softly. Ianto nodded, tears starting to prick his eyes. Jay gave a small nod, almost to herself and looked away briefly. Ianto took advantage of the loss of eye contact to look back to the floor again.

Jay took a deep breath and looked back at Ianto.

"So, I was on this planet right, well actually a large moon, Solarum 9. And they have the _weirdest_ obsession with fruit..."

Ianto looked up in surprise. A small smile was playing across Jay's face. Ianto allowed an eyebrow to raise in questioning amusement. He was being let off the hook, he knew he was. And he was grateful. He also knew that, like Jack, when Jay started telling a story it was always worth listening to.

On the other side of the Hub Gwen and Jack were determinedly not listening to what was going on behind them, but they couldn't fail to hear the peals of laughter that suddenly erupted from the other side of the room. They glanced at each other. It was not what either of them had expected, but neither of them was going to knock it. Jack gestured for Gwen to follow him.

Approaching Ianto and Jay they saw the pair, still some distance from each other, but laughing at a shared joke. Jack interrupted them.

"I think it's time now."

Jay sobered immediately and nodded. "Boardroom?"

Jack answered by turning and leading the way. Ianto followed with the women behind him. Only Gwen noticed Jay leave her coffee, still untouched, behind on the table.

Once seated in the boardroom all eyes fell on Jay, expectant. Her face was serious, the laughter gone. As they watched something akin to apprehension settled on her features.

"It's the Time Agency. They've decided to start it up again."

"That's good news, isn't it?" asked Jack. Although he had his own problems with the Agency, he knew that they mostly existed for the good of the Universe.

Jay's face at once fell sad.

"They're doing a cleansing Jack."

"A what?" asked Gwen.

"A cleansing?" repeated Jack, incredulous. He turned from Jay to Gwen to explain. "Cleansing is the name given when an organisation, or a government, want to start again; clean slate, fresh page, all that; and do so by systematically killing anyone who was part of the previous order." He turned his focus back to Jay. "But the Shadow Proclamation decreed cleansings as unlawful?"

"It hasn't stopped them. There are bounty hunters out there now, searching for us across the galaxies. They are using our wrist straps to track us down, and once we're located on a planet they're managing to block our comms and our teleports leaving us stranded and alone while they close in.

"There were only seven of us left before, but now... I just don't know. I wanted to come and warn you earlier, but they found me before I had the chance."

"But if they found you how come you're here?" questioned Ianto.

Jay smiled. "I got lucky. I was doing a little, ah…recognisance work for the Doctor. He got me out as they were closing in. Embarrassing really. Second time he's rescued me. And he shouted at me for shooting two of them. He manipulated the rift to get me here and he has now gone to petition the Shadow Proclamation to issue an order to stand down. He shielded my vortex manipulator for long enough that they couldn't track the trip. But it wont take them long to find me again."

"So that's why the rift readings were so screwy? The Doctor was playing with them."

Jay nodded.

"So that's it? You're here to warn me?" Jack asked

Before Jay could reply Ianto interrupted. "Now you're here, can't you stay and we'll protect you? Now we know to expect them."

Jay shook her head. "I'm not staying." Eyebrows arched in her direction. "Before I left I received this."

She flipped open her wrist strap and pressed a button. A hologram flashed into life from the device. It was the unmistakable image of Captain John Hart.

"I don't know if anyone is going to get this, but they've found me. They've shut down my teleport, maybe my comms now too, I don't know. There are a lot of them so I could really use a bit of a hand. Follow transmission co-ordinates. You know, quick as you like. Spit spot."

They watched as the image of John suddenly spun around in response to a noise they couldn't hear.

"Oh shit." John started before the transmission flickered and died.

Jay looked around the room. "I'm going to him."

"But," said Ianto, "Surely if they have already blocked his teleport they could have blocked his comms. If they let the message through then isn't it a…"

"Yes," interrupted Jay, "I know, but I have to go. He's the only one I know the location of for sure. Besides, I have a secret weapon."

"What?" asked Gwen.

Jay smiled. "I've got Torchwood. How would you like to come and breathe the air on a different world?"

_**AN**__ – Hope you likey so far._


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN**__ – Sorry for the delay in posting this. Struggled with this chappy as it's a bit of a bridge, and just wouldn't let itself be written._

Gwen took a deep breath. This was everything she had wanted since she joined Torchwood. Everything she had dreamed of. Travelling the stars, Jack by her side…

She let the breath out slowly and shook her head.

"No. I can't go. I'm a mother now, I…I can't just leave." Tears welled in her eyes despite herself.

Jack and Jay nodded their understanding, then turned to look at Ianto. His eyes flickered between the pair. This was a very bad idea. In so many ways this was a bad, bad idea.

"When do we leave?" he asked.

Jay smiled. "Get weaponed up and we go now."

"What about David and Cathleen?" asked Gwen.

Jack considered this for a second. They hadn't been with Torchwood long and though he trusted them, he wasn't sure if they were ready for something like this yet. And it would be good to have someone watching the rift with Gwen.

"They stay." he said. "Ianto, go and get weapons for both of us and find ammo for Jay. I think we still have plenty left in the armoury. Gwen, can you give him a hand?"

They both knew Jack well enough to know they were being dismissed, but they didn't argue and left the room.

Jack watched them leave and turned to Jay.

"Why are you doing this? Putting yourself, and us, into this? You don't even like him."

"It's not about that anymore though is it? It's about us sticking together. You left the Agency over a centaury ago and it hasn't even occurred to you not to come has it? And come on. You forget how similar we are. You're not going just for him either are you?"

She gave him a knowing smile. He gave her a broad grin back. She knew him so well. Knew he could never resist a good damsel in distress job; the opportunity to play hero. Or resist a damn good adventure.

Ianto walked back into the room, stopping short when he saw the look being exchanged between Jack and Jay. He could never quite get over this, the way both of them would walk into battle with nothing short of glee sometimes. The more dangerous a situation was the more excited they seemed to be by it.

Ianto was used to fighting by now, and used to killing, but he took no pleasure from it. While he didn't exactly think either Jack or Jay actually took pleasure from killing, he wasn't sure they were particularly bothered by it either. And they certainly enjoyed the fight. Ianto still wasn't sure how he felt about that. In either of them.

Gwen came up behind him breaking him out of his reverie.

"Okay, I've got guns for you and Jack and some ammo for Jay's gun. What did they say about…" Gwen stopped realising that she had walked into a silent room. "Everything okay?" she asked no-one in particular.

Ianto coughed. "Yes." He turned to Jack and Jay. "I just came up to ask if there are any special weapons we want to take with us."

Jack shook his head. "We're going into the unknown. We need to go light, but efficient. Our guns will be fine."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Ianto.

"Now we go. If you're both sure?" Jay responded.

"I'm sure. Ianto?"

Ianto nodded.

"Gwen?"

"I'm sure. I'll stay here and protect the world while you go off gallivanting." She put a brave smile on her face.

"Right Ianto." said Jack, "come over here to Jay. We both need to be touching Jay's wrist strap. Have you got it programmed?"

"Yup. Ready to go."

Jay, Jack and Ianto stood facing each other. Jay had her wrist strap flicked open, a finger hovering over the button while the other two clasped their hands over hers. She cast a look and warm smile to Gwen, then looked at Ianto.

"Take a deep breath."

"Why?"

"Just do it." said Jack.

Ianto filled his lungs with air then felt every atom in his body being ripped apart.

*****

Suddenly there was firm ground under his feet again and warm sun on his face. Ianto gasped and opened his eyes.

"Damn." said Jack. "Ow. I had forgotten how tough that could be." Jack shook his head then turned to look at Ianto. The young man rocked unsteadily on his feet and Jack reached out an arm to him.

"Whoa there. Easy. Teleporting isn't easy on the body, especially the first time. Take a minute and sit down."

Ianto let himself be lowered to the ground with the support of Jack's arm. Jack was still trying to clear his own head and his breathing was still heavy. They both looked over to Jay. Irritatingly she was breathing normally and appeared to be completely calm and not in any discomfort. They both glared silently at her as she examined her wrist strap.

Sensing their gazes she looked up at them. "What?" She realised then, as she saw them both still panting in apparent exertion and grinned. "Don't worry boys. It's not a slur on your man-hoods. I just do this a little more often. Really, you take your time."

Ianto rolled his eyes and took a look around. This place looked so…normal. It was hard to believe that he was on a different planet; a different world.

"So tell me about this place. What are the inhabitants like?"

"Pretty similar to humans really, except they are covered in a thick fur. This is their summer here and it's too hot for them to survive, so they migrate to the Other Side of the planet for half of the year, then come back when that side gets its summer and it has cooled here."

"The opposite of AOPs in Britain then?" clarified Ianto. Jack chuckled and agreed with him.

"That means that this side of the planet should be deserted."

"Why would John come here if it's deserted? Wouldn't he have been safer going somewhere highly populated? He could have hidden better."

"We don't know how far the bounty hunters are willing to go to kill the Time Agents. John must have come here to make sure no-one else could get hurt."

Jay snorted at Jack's remark. "Giving him a lot of credit aren't you?"

Jack gave Ianto a small grin and the younger man decided to quickly change the subject.

"Do we have any way of finding him now we're here?"

Jay examined her vortex manipulator. "I have the co-ordinates of where his signal came from; I've brought us down about half a mile away from it. We can head towards it and hope he's still there, but his current location is being masked."

She paused suddenly and turned to Ianto. "What about your PDA? Can't you do a life form check? It should be easy as there's no-on else around."

"The software won't work this far away from the Hub. Sorry we're on our own."

"Right then. We'd better start walking. Over that way."

Jack followed the direction she pointed in. "There's nothing over there except, what one, two buildings."

"What is that? A farm house or something?" asked Ianto.

"Let's find out." Jay grinned, the thrill of walking into the unknown visible on her face as she started moving. Jack's grin mirrored hers and he kept pace with her. Ianto wasn't able to shift the look of concern that flittered across his own face as he followed them.

******

They had nearly reached the small cluster of buildings when they heard the air crack behind them. As one they whirled around and found themselves face to grinning face with a large humanoid creature. It stood at least seven foot tall and would have been solid muscle if it wasn't for the skin of armour plated scales that covered its whole body.

It wore the distinctive green and red colours of a bounty hunter. And it had a very large gun in its very large hand.

Suddenly Jay wondered what the hell she had done. Dragging Jack into this was one thing. This was partly his fight. But why had she let Ianto come? It was reckless and stupid and done just to satisfy her own selfish desire to spend time with him again.

Jack and Jay both realised that guns were not going to work. Jack decided to fall back on charm. It had worked for him more than once before.

"Where did you come from handsome? Didn't think you boys had got as advanced as teleports. I'm almost impressed."

"I have this. It's very handy." The bounty hunter grinned as he held out a Time Agent's vortex manipulator, looking small in his large hands.

Ianto swallowed and Jack and Jay's faces both set into hard masks.

"Whose is it? Is that John's?"

"I don't care who's it was." growled Jay, uncharacteristically shaking with anger. Ianto had never seen her lose control of her emotions like this before. "I'm going to kill him."

She pulled out her guns and fired two handed at the bounty hunter. He laughed as the bullets bounced off his thick, armour plated skin.

The bounty hunter raised his own weapon. It was a pulse gun that used energy to kill. Like a stun gun that did more than stun. What passed for a smirk crossed the bounty hunter's features.

"My turn." He aimed the gun and them and started to squeeze the trigger.

_**AN**__ – Oh no! what will happen next? Will they get out of this? Well, to fair it would be a very short fic if they didn't so I'd say the likelyhood is good…_

_Good to see a lot of you guys on Twitter now. I'm JuleeSand if you fancy a follow._


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN**__ – was very remiss in not thanking __Rachy Babes and kausingkayn for their reviews to chapter two. Than you, your encouragement really is always appreciated. _

_Seeing that more FF-ers are on Twitter now I am JuleeSand if you fancy a follow._

Jack had started moving forwards as soon as he had realised Jay's bullets were having no affect. By the time the bounty hunter pulled the trigger he was in front Jay and Ianto and he spun, wrapping an arm around them both. He pulled them close together in front of him, shielding them and took the full blast from the gun to his back. With a guttural scream his body arched as the pulse coursed through him.

Despite being protected from the worst of the pulse, Ianto and Jay were still blown out of his arms and both crashed to the ground.

The bounty hunter calmly surveyed the scene. The male Time Agent was definitely dead. The human was unconscious and wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. The female Time Agent was still alive though and would have to be dealt with.

Jay lay in a humming blackness. Something was nagging at the back of her mind. There was something happening. Something she should be remembering. Something important that she…

Her thoughts were cut off abruptly as she felt something close around her neck. She snapped back into consciousness as she felt her body being lifted by whatever it was that had a strangle hold on her throat.

She opened her eyes, forced them to focus, her hands rising instinctively to wrap around the thick wrist in front of her. Jay fought for breath as she was lifted up and up and up until her legs were dangling off the ground. She fought off the unconsciousness that was trying to claim her again, and lowered a hand to her holster, blindly groping for a gun that wasn't there.

"Looking for these?" sneered the bounty hunter. He kept her aloft in the air and leant over to pick up one of her fallen guns from the ground.

Still fighting the blackness that threatened to overwhelm her Jay noticed that his amour plated scales shifted slightly as he moved. She reached her hand down to her leg. If she could get her knife's blade between two of the scales she might be able to do enough damage to give them an edge.

"I don't think so." said the bounty hunter as he straightened.

Her hand was batted out of the way and she felt her knife being removed its sheath. She heard a slight thump as it hit the soft earth beneath them. She raised her arm to uselessly claw at the hand around her throat again. The bounty hunter was actually easing off the pressure now, squeezing hard enough to make her have to fight for breath, but not enough to allow her to pass out.

The bounty hunter pushed his face close to hers and leered. "I'm going to have some fun with you."

With a snap of his arm he flung Jay away from him. She landed heavily on the ground a few feet away. Her hands flew to her throat and she lay still, panting, trying to get breath back into her lungs and clear her head. In her dazed state she didn't notice that the bounty hunter was levelling her gun at her.

"Let's play target practice."

Jay barely had time for her slowed brain to register what he had said when she heard the rapport of the gun, a split second before she felt the searing heat of the bullet penetrating her side, just above the hip. She yelled out in agony and her hands flew to the wound. She looked up at the bounty hunter, her face contorted in anger.

"Why don't you just get on with it? Stop toying with me."

The bounty hunter smirked back at her. "Where would the fun in that be?"

"Don't you get paid by the kill rather than by the hour?" Jay sneered back at him.

"You're right. Maybe I should just get on with it then."

"No!" Ianto shouted. Suddenly he was standing between Jay and the bounty hunter. Focused on each other, neither of them had noticed Ianto come round and move close to them.

"Ianto, get out of the way." commanded Jay.

"No." said Ianto again, standing tall on still slightly shaky legs.

"Human, I have no quarrel with you and will not get paid for your kill. I am willing to let you live. But get in my way and I will not hesitate to dispatch you too."

"No." repeated Ianto, he voice low. He raised his arm, holding his gun out towards the bounty hunter, as useful as a toy now.

"Ianto get out of the fucking way!" shouted Jay. But Ianto stood defiantly in front of the bleeding woman, staring the bounty hunter in the eye.

"Very well human."

"Oh lookie." A familiar voice came from behind them. "My gun's bigger than yours."

Before Jay or Ianto could turn around, the bounty hunter exploded in a cloud of blood, flesh and gristle.

"Oh, that is disgusting." said Ianto.

They turned around to see John Hart standing behind them, huge gun cradled in his arms, and smirking at them.

"Well, look who we have here. You are the last person I expected to see. And Eye Candy! Knew you couldn't keep away from me."

"We've come to rescue you." said Jay through gritted teeth, still on the ground.

"Really? Looked more like I was rescuing you."

"Shut up." said Jay and moved to try to stand up. Seeing her wince in pain Ianto reholstered his gun and moved to hold out an arm to help her.

John looked over at Jack still sprawled on the floor. "He still doing the coming back to life thing?"

"Yes." answered Ianto, still holding Jay steady.

"Right-ho." John leaned down and hauled Jack over his shoulder in a fireman's lift with an ease that defied his slender frame. "Let's go back to mine until everyone's breathing again shall we?"

He turned and started walking towards the buildings they had been heading for.

Ianto released Jay for a second and making sure she was steady on her feet, stooped to pick up all the fallen weapons, including Jay's gun that was next to a sticky pile of ex-bounty hunter. He slipped Jack's Webley into his waist band and pocketed Jay's guns. Studying her knife in his hand for a second, he walked back to Jay and slid the blade back into its sheath on her thigh. He straightened up, his body close to hers, his hand on her back, supporting her.

Jay brought an arm across her body and wrapped her hand in the fabric at the front of his jacket, their faces almost level. Despite himself Ianto's breath caught in his throat momentarily, Jay's scent, that he had tried so hard to forget, filling his senses again; the heat of her body close to his. Jay tugged at his jacket, pulling him down so her mouth was level with his ear.

"Put yourself between a weapon and me again and I will kill you myself." she whispered, her voice low and threatening.

She released his jacket and pushed him roughly away from her. Her other hand still pressed firmly against her wound she followed John.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Ianto followed.

********

John entered the larger of the small cluster of buildings that stood alone surrounded by the barren looking farm land. The windows were all boarded up as was usual when the inhabitants left for the Other Side. The interior of the dwelling was furnished basically, but oddly human in its style. Without much sympathy John threw Jack's body down onto a straw stuffed sofa and moved through the large room. As Jay walked in behind him, he pointed her over to a large wooden table at the other side of the room.

"Get up there."

Jay was in too much pain to argue and ignored all else to pull herself up onto the table.

Ianto entered the building and headed straight over to Jack. Pulling up Jack's body, he sat himself down and laid Jack's head and shoulders on his lap. Not for the first time he settled down to wait for him to wake up.

He watched as John picked up a canvas bag and walked over to Jay. John pulled out an unlabeled glass bottle of a clear liquid and passed it to Jay.

"For the pain."

Jay unstoppered the bottle and took a swig. The liquid was foul, she hadn't had a drink like this for a couple of galaxies, the sting of ethanol almost unbearable. It caught in her throat making her wince. Screwing her eyes up she gasped as she tried to swallow the foul stuff, her mouth burning.

While she was drinking John gently pulled the waist band of her trousers down.

"Oi, watch it."

"I'm just looking." John gave her a lecherous grin, but his tone was genuine. Jay lifted her head to peer at her wound too. The bullet was definitely still in there, but from the position shouldn't have hit anything too vital. And although she had certainly been losing blood, it wasn't heavy enough for any internal bleeding to be joining the party.

Jay made a sound of disgust at another bullet wound before leaning back again. Raising the bottle to her lips once more she took a longer drink. The foul liquid hit the back of her throat, again making her gasp and wince, her eyes shut tight.

Taking advantage of her distraction John produced the forceps that he had palmed from the bag and thrust them into Jay's wound. With a loud cry Jay's eyes shot open and her head jerked up. The bottle slammed onto the table and she shot out a hand and grasped John around the neck, squeezing and pulling her down towards him. Her other hand went to her knife and she pressed it against his face.

John smirked at her and held up the forceps between their bodies, the bloodied bullet held between the two prongs. Breathing heavily from the shock of the pain Jay looked from John's eyes to the bullet and back. Pushing him away from her she released John's neck. She lifted the bottle back to her lips and took another long pull of the liquid.

John reached back into the bag and pulled out a canister of second skin which he sprayed onto the wound. Jay looked down and watched as the spray melded with her own skin, smoothing over as if the bullet had never been there.

"Thank you." she said quietly.

"Thank you for coming for me." John looked up at her as he straightened her clothes, his face was serious.

"Well, I'm glad you're not dead yet."

John held her eye for a moment before he straightened, the familiar half smirk once again settling on his face.

"Captain John Hart."

"Professor Jay Hunter." replied Jay to his unspoken question.

"Professor?"

Jay smiled. "I was always the clever one."

John's retort was cut off by a gasp coming from the sofa.

Jay and John looked over to see the life flooding back into Jack as he held on tightly to Ianto.

"He always has to steal the show doesn't he?" Jay grinned back at John's comment.

Ianto looked down at Jack, his brow furrowed with concern. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Bit tingly, but fine."

Ianto glanced over towards Jay and John who had inexplicably found something else to start bickering about.

"So what's the story with them? Were they partnered together too?"

Jack chuckled. "Only once. They're too similar. Nearly killed each other before they got anywhere near their mark."

Jay was now trying to get off the table protesting that she felt fine, but John was insisting that she lay still and let him examine her for any further injuries. Jack leapt in, fearing it was about to come to blows.

"Oi. You two. We need to decide what to do next. The bounty hunters probably know we're here too now and next time it won't just be one coming after us."

"So, can we get out of here? Do your wrist straps still work?" Ianto asked.

Jay studied hers, pressing buttons experimentally and pulled a face of disgust.

"No. It's being blocked. Jack?"

"No, mine too. They definitely know we're here then."

"What about the one the bounty hunter had?" asked Ianto

Jay and Jack looked at each other aghast. How had they forgotten that?

"You're right Ianto," said Jack, leaping up, "he teleported in so they can't all be blocked. We just need to retrieve it from the body."

"I'll go." said Ianto, "We at least know that they won't just shoot me on sight."

"We can't let you go out there Ianto." said Jay.

"Yes you can." insisted Ianto. "I'll be back in two minutes."

Ianto walked to the door ignoring the arguments coming from behind him. Opening the door he peeked outside, then stepped into the sunshine. Abruptly, he took a step backwards into the dwelling again and shut the door.

"So there are no other inhabitants on this side of the planet right?"

"Right."

"Okay, so a dust cloud that looks like it's made by approaching vehicles isn't a good thing?"

Jack ran over to the door and looked out. "No. No, that is not good."

"Another welcoming committee. Lovely." said Jay. She turned to John. "Do we have anyway of getting away from here?"

"There's two bikes in the barn and two prairie horses in the paddock behind. There's only a few fields now between us and a forest. If we can make it to the cover of the trees on the bikes and horses we can outrun the vehicles and get to the town on the other side of the forest."

"Right. Jay and John, you're smaller and lighter than us so you'll be able to get more speed out of the horses. Ianto and I will take the bikes."

"Ah. I've never driven a bike. I don't know how." The three Time Agents looked at Ianto.

"Never? Shame you'd look good in leather." said John

"Have I never shown you? Why didn't Jay teach you? She likes bikes." asked Jack.

"I just always assumed you just preferred holding on to me." She looked at the questioning look Jack was giving her. "What? I'm good to hold onto."

"The holding on _was_ good." said Ianto in a deadpan voice "but it doesn't help our immediate situation."

"Well, have you ever ridden a horse?"

"Only once, but I from what I remember they don't have gears and a clutch. They're a bit more stop and go. I think I'll be better on a horse."

"Right." said Jay. "Ianto and I will take the horses and…"

"No," Jack interrupted. "I'll go on the horses with Ianto. You and John take the bikes." He gave Jay a look that said he wasn't to be argued with.

John had been watching this exchange with some interest, he was clearly missing something, but this was not the time.

"As fun as this is, shouldn't we be escaping now?" he said.

Jay and Jack broke their deadlock gaze and muttered agreement.

"You just look after him." Jay gave Jack a parting shot as they moved to run out of the back of the building towards the outhouse that stored their only means of escape.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN**__ – Thank you again to __kausingkayn and Rachy Babes and your reviews. As ever, so appreciated._

Jack, Ianto, and Jay gathered their weapons as John slung his bag across his body and the four ran out of the dwelling towards the barn. Inside, Jack grabbed two bridles and seeing a bag of bran on the floor he quickly poured it into a bucket. He passed the bucket to Ianto.

"Take this and shake it. It will get the horses to us quicker." Jack said as he ran outside with Ianto following him.

Ianto stopped short in the yard. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but these were normal Earth looking horses. He couldn't help but be disappointed. He had wanted his first experience of a different planet to be…well…different. But everything was so the same.

Jack turned and saw the look of disappointment on his face. He grinned, understanding. "I'll take you somewhere more exotic next time. Now shake that bucket!"

Ianto did as he was told and the horses were soon close enough for Jack to throw a bridle over each of them. There was no time to saddle either of the animals though, so Ianto and Jack both hoisted themselves onto the beasts bareback.

Jay and John were inside the barn giving the bikes a quick check over. They were just small trail bikes that weren't capable of much speed, in fact not much more than the horses would manage. But, fortunately they both seemed to be full of fuel and it was quicker than being on foot. As they prepared to push them outside Jay looked over at John.

"Where's your big gun?"

John smirked and opened his mouth to reply.

"Don't even think it." Jay warned.

John's face turned serious. "Got no more ammo for it. That was my last shot."

"Oh." said Jay quietly. "We'd better hope nothing else is amour plated then hadn't we?"

Jay and John had wheeled out the bikes and were starting to turn over the engines. They met Jack and Ianto at the far side of the barn and looked out over the deserted fields. The approaching vehicles were more than just a dust cloud in the distance now; they could quite clearly now see that there were two buggies heading straight for them. Each one looked about the size to contain two bounty hunters. At this distance they couldn't determine the species of any of the bounty hunters, but they had to hope they were destructible if it came to it.

In the opposite direction they could see the edge of the forest that they were aiming for.

"Come on John, let's see if your riding abilities really live up to the rumours." Jay winked at John, the excitement of a chase pushing back her inhibitions.

"There are rumours? Oooh, this I need to hear."

The pair grinned at each other and pulling the throttles open on their bikes shot off in the direction of the forest.

"Come on Ianto, let's make like cowboys and get outta here!"

Jack and Ianto both kicked their horses and urged them instantly into a gallop, following the other two.

Coming out from the relative cover of the buildings the foursome where now in a position of piggy in the middle. The relative safety of the forest was a good couple of miles away in front of them and the buggies were already catching up with them.

Jay and John slowed slightly to let Jack and Ianto pull alongside them.

"We need to split up" yelled Jay to the others. "We have a better chance if we take on one buggy each in pairs."

"I agree" Jack shouted back. "Ianto, with me."

Jack and Ianto peeled off to the left away from the other two who steered to the right. As the two pairs got further away from each other, the two buggies separated, as predicted, with one coming after each of them. The problem was, to get as much distance between them as possible, the two pairs had travelled sideways more than they had been travelling forwards and the buggies were closer than ever and still gaining on them.

Jack and Ianto had their horses galloping flat out, gripping with their knees, holding the reigns and leaning their bodies as close to the horses as they could. They could hear the deceptively powerful engine of the chasing buggy behind them now.

"We just need to make it to the cover of the trees Ianto." Jack shouted. His horse had pulled ahead of the Welshman's and he looked back over his shoulder. Ianto had fallen further behind than he had realised and he could see one of the bounty hunters standing up in the buggy and raising a weapon.

There was a loud bang and Ianto cried out as he and his horse tumbled to the floor.

*******

John and Jay bounced over the rough ground on their small bikes. Ahead they could see a narrow path cut through the trees that would help accommodate their bikes. Opening up the throttles as much as they could they both made a bee-line for it.

However, as they got nearer, with the buggies slowly making ground and catching up to them, they both realised that the path was wider than they had initially thought and the buggies would be able follow them, and soon catch up them.

Jay risked a glance over her shoulder. "Keep them busy!" she yelled at John. John eased off on the gas just a little to allow Jay to pull ahead of him and pulling out a gun he let off a couple of shots in the general direction of the buggy. He knew he was unlikely to hit them as he fired over his shoulder, but that wasn't the point. He just needed to distract them.

Looking forward again he saw Jay arrive at the entrance to the forest path. He watched as her bike skidded, tilted to one side, then fell, both bike and rider hitting the ground hard.

*********

Jack's heart flew into his throat as he watched Ianto fall. He pulled his horse into a tight turn and headed back towards Ianto, seeing blood start to saturate the ground around the fallen man. He pulled out his webley and aimed it at the buggy fast approaching Ianto, but before he could pull the trigger he saw Ianto move, and using the dead horse's body as a shield, squeeze off a round of shots into the approaching buggy.

*********

Jay stayed low behind the fallen bike. She had no time to slow and stop, so had instead pulled the bike into a controlled skid, pulling it onto the ground. She had felt a sharp stab of pain as she landed on her hip, aggravating her earlier wound, but didn't have time for the luxury of wallowing in pain. She just hoped the second skin would hold and not start bleeding again.

She pulled out her gun and holding it close to the bike's gas tank squeezed off a single round, puncturing the tank. She scooted back as far as she dared as the fuel started to leak out, forming a pool in the hard sun-baked earth. She looked up to see John slowing as she approached her, the buggy frighteningly close behind him now.

*********

As Jack galloped towards Ianto he watched in astonishment as his young archivist calmly fired at the approaching buggy. He watched him first pump bullets into the driver who slumped heavily over the wheel, sending the buggy off course. The passenger was firing back at Ianto, but the Welshman remained as low as he could, not flinching as bullets tore into the already dead horse's flesh. With the driver out of commission Ianto turned his attention to the passenger, who suddenly, blessedly, had to stop to reload. Jack was almost on top of Ianto now as Ianto seized the moment, and raising his head, calmly dispatched the other bounty hunter.

The buggy continued along its new path taking the two dead bounty hunters with it. Jack pulled his horse to a stop next to Ianto and looked down at him.

"Do you need me around for anything now?" he asked, his voice full of admiration.

"Well, I could do with a lift if you're going my way." Ianto replied with a straight face.

Jack grinned and held out an arm. Ianto held his out and they grasped each other around the elbow and Jack helped Ianto swing up and sit behind him. Ianto wrapped one arm around Jack's middle and Jack gently kicked the horse to get it moving again.

"This is like…"

"Don't say it." interrupted Ianto.

"Please?" begged Jack.

"No." said Ianto firmly.

"Brokeback Torchwood." Jack blurted out.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "You had to say it, didn't you?"

Jack continued grinning as he wove the horse between the trees.

*********

John slowed the bike down as much as he dared and pushed himself back in the seat as far as he could while still reaching the handle bars. Using the speed and momentum of the bike he reached out an arm to Jay and pulled her up onto the bike so she was sitting in front of him, facing backwards.

Jay leaned to one side so that John could still see the path in front of them. She raised her gun and shot at the buggy. It was close behind them now and it was easy for her to pump a bullet into its fuel tank. She changed her aim and fired at her fallen bike. The bullet hit the metal and the resulting spark caught the petrol fumes and the bike went up in a rush of flames and heat. The driver of the buggy was too close to stop and despite a desperate twist of the wheel it collided with the burning bike.

The fuel that was leaking from the buggy's punctured tank caught instantly and the buggy exploded. John felt the heat of the explosion on his back and the look on Jay's face confirmed that the bounty hunters were no longer a problem.

John and Jay looked at each other as they sat face to face. John grinned.

"I've never tried it like this while the bike was actually moving, but I'm willing to give it a try if you are."

"Do you ever think of anything else?"

"No." John said seriously, but with a devilish twinkle in his eye.

Jay rolled her eyes and batting one of John's arms away, swung herself around the bike in a movement that would have brought tears to a motorcycle display teams' eyes. Once she was she was sitting safely behind the other Time Agent she allowed herself a grin. John may be an irritating bastard, but he did know how to have fun in a crisis.

Jay didn't notice John watching her grin in the small handle bar mirror.

_**AN**__ – until next time…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN**__ – Alright, this is a little self indulgent. Not everything that happens in this chapter is strictly to move the story forwards. Some of it is just because I'm having silly amounts of fun writing the characters together. Sorry. Action in next chappie, promise._

_Thanks to Phoenixclara, silentjellyfish and bbmcowgirl for your very kind words; it's much appreciated._

The immediate danger over Jack and Ianto allowed the horse to enter the small town at a relaxed pace.

In the still and silent streets it wasn't hard to make out the sounds of a motorcycle; haring along by the sound of the engine shifting through the gears.

They had seen the explosion in the woods and had both chosen to believe it had been the bounty hunters' vehicle as they were no longer being chased, but hearing just one motor worried Jack. Turning he caught Ianto's eye. He was clearly thinking the same thing.

Jack kicked the horse back into a trot and the headed in the direction of the lone engine sound. As they got closer the noise changed. It sounded like the bike was stationary now, the engine nosily idling.

Knowing they were close they rounded a corner just as the motorcycle engine gave a huge roar. Jack and Ianto entered onto a long, straight street to see John lying prone in the middle of the road to their left. A pile of debris was in the road near him and at the far end of the street Jay was now racing towards them as fast as the bike would let her.

Jack and Ianto could only stare as the bike hit the pile of the debris and flew into the air. Debris? Hang on. Was that a…? Had they built a….?

The bike sailed over John's still form before landing heavily on the ground, Jay standing tall in the saddle, knees bending to absorb the impact. Squeezing hard on the brakes she pulled the bike to a stop in front of Jack and Ianto, the back wheel skidding out in an arc behind her.

"Finally got here then?" she said, the grin broad on her face.

John sat up and looked at the pair on the horse. "I think I've had a dream about this moment."

Easily choosing to ignore John, Jack looked back at Jay.

"You're doing stunts? In the midst of all this you're doing stunts?"

"John bet me I couldn't jump him on the bike. I was trying to prove him right."

Ianto frowned. "Don't you mean you were trying to…" he caught the look Jay was giving him. "Okay, never mind."

"Actually," said John standing up and brushing himself down. "We made ourselves useful while we were waiting too. We've found somewhere to shelter."

He'd been walking towards them and now stood in front of the bike expectantly.

"Not a chance boy. Get behind me."

John smirked "Oh, promises, promises." he said, swinging his leg over the bike. Catching her expression he joked, "Did you learn that eye roll from Eye Candy?"

"Shut up." Jay said. Jack caught an extra edge to her voice that had nothing to do with her exasperation with John. But Jay continued, not giving him time to dwell further. "Follow us."

Jay put the bike into gear and headed off at the slowest pace she was able so as not to strain the horse with its double burden.

Jay and John led them to a nearby street that looked very much like all the other streets. All the houses looked the same too; the only difference between any of them was their different coloured front doors. Jay pulled the bike up outside a house with a red door and she and John both jumped off.

"It's this one."

Jack and Ianto looked at the house. Other than its door they couldn't see any difference between this one and any of the others. John started to wheel the bike towards the house.

"Why this house particularly? What's special about this one?" Jack asked.

With disconcerting symmetry Jay and John both shrugged and said together, "I like red."

They turned and walked together towards the house, pushing the bike through the door they had already broken into. Jack turned to Ianto, his eyebrows raised questioningly and received the same look in return.

Ianto uncurled the arm he had wrapped around Jack's waist and with some difficulty, and not very elegantly, slid off the horse. Jack grinned at Ianto's uncharacteristic clumsiness and swung his right leg over the horse's head, pushing himself into the air as he did so. Springing from the horse he landed on two feet, back towards the animal in a perfect dismount.

He grinned at Ianto triumphantly.

Ianto, refusing to look impressed, considered the horse.

"What are we going to do with it?"

"We let it go. Keep it here and it's a great big welcome sign."

"But Jack…" Ianto started.

"What?"

"Never mind. Let the horse go."

Ianto had been going to say that with three Time Agents with three Vortex Manipulators that were beacons to the bounty hunters, a visible horse or bike wasn't going to make much difference. He was sure they knew this and had a feeling that this display of secrecy was just being staged for his benefit. Probably to assuage a mis-placed sense of guilt for bringing him here. He hoped Jack would learn soon that he made his own decisions.

With a hefty slap to its rump and a couple of loud cries Jack sent the horse away, galloping up the road.

Jack strode into the house after John and Jay, Ianto following him. Inside Jay and John were scoping out the kitchen area. A larder was stocked with non-perishable goods and moving between the other pair, Jack grabbed a tin off the shelf. Grinning he turned back to Ianto who was standing by a rough wooden kitchen table.

"This is what passes for coffee in this system. See if you can work your magic."

He threw the tin to Ianto who made a clumsy attempt to catch it with one hand. He fumbled, dropped the tin and it crashed to the ground, spilling dark green powder all over the floor.

Jack looked at him worriedly, as did Jay and John. Jay spoke first.

"Ianto, what's wrong with your arm?"

"I'm pretty sure it's broken."

"Since when?" asked Jack.

"Since I fell off a horse and it landed on me."

Jay turned on Jack. "He's been injured all this time and you didn't notice? What the hell Jack?"

"Jay…" Ianto started, but she carried on.

"You were supposed to be looking after him, and not only do you let him get hurt, but you don't even notice."

"I was looking after him. And don't forget he wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you. You got him into this."

Jack was interrupted by a loud bang as Ianto slammed his good fist down on the table.

"No!" he shouted. "You will stop this." His voice was low, verging on a growl. "I do not need to be molly coddled, protected, babied, or threatened for my own protection. I do not need to be looked after, and no-on else needs to take the blame for anything happening to me. I am quite capable of looking after myself."

"But…" started Jack.

"No." said Ianto again interrupting. "I walked out of Torchwood One remember? Out of hundreds of people only I was one of just 27 people that walked out. Do you think that was by sheer luck? In fact I managed to do a little bit more than just walk out didn't I?" There was menace his voice.

He took a deep steadying breath; "This is not my first battle, and I do not intend it to be my last. But you have to stop this. Both of you."

"Oooh, he's so masterful." John turned to Jack, "is he like this when you…"

The rest of his question was silenced by a smack from Jay.

"Time and place. This is neither."

"Now," said Ianto ignoring them, "here is what's going to happen. We are going to find a way to splint and bind my arm until we are out of this mess, then I am throwing you all out of this kitchen and I'm going to get us all some food."

The awkward silence that followed was broken by John proffering a flat wooden utensil to Ianto.

"Spatula?"

*******

A short time, and one minor disagreement as to why Ianto couldn't use his tie to bind to the spatula splints to his arm instead of the others having to search the house for something more suitable, later, the three Time Agents were serving out their kitchen banishment in the basic living room.

Jay was sitting on one of two lumpy sofas opposite Jack, idly going though John's bag as he leant casually against the wall watching her. Jay pulled out a small vial.

"John, you have a fixer in here."

John smirked at her. "Your little bullet wound bothering you?"

Jay resisted the urge to retort, saying instead "No. Ianto. We give it to Ianto now and it will repair his arm. Fix the break and take away the pain."

"You know as well as I do that a fixer does all that while it sedates you into a practical coma. And if you remember we have some big nasties trying to kill us."

"But Ianto is in pain."

"And we are running for our lives." John bit back. "Put it back in the bag because we need to get out of here as soon as we've had something to eat."

Jay turned to Jack for support. "You don't agree with him do you?"

Jack looked at her and their eyes met. He nodded his head briefly.

Jay's face set.

"Okay." she said putting the bag back down again.

"Ianto. How's dinner coming on?" Jack called through to the kitchen.

"About there." came Ianto's reply.

"I'll give you a hand serving." said Jay standing and pushing roughly past John to get to the kitchen. She heard his mocking laugh behind her.

Ianto was dishing up food into four bowls with one arm while he held the other protectively against his body. He had also steadfastly refused all suggestion to use his tie as a make-shift sling.

"I'll get the bowls Ianto, you take through any cutlery."

With a nod Ianto grabbed a handful of spoons and left the kitchen. Jay followed him balancing the four bowls. She passed one out to each of them.

"What is it?" asked John.

"Some sort of meaty thing from a tin and some sort of beanie things from a tin. I'm calling it tinned meat and beans."

******

They were just nearing the end of the meal when Ianto's bowl started to slip from his fingers and his head nodded forward. Jack, sat next to him, made a grab for the bowl.

"Let me get that for you." He took the bowl out of his unresisting hands.

"Sor' Jack, I'is sleepy." Ianto mumbled at him.

"I know. Come-on, let's get you to bed."

Jack stood and giving Jay a small smile and a nod, helped Ianto to his feet, half carrying him into one of the bedrooms off the main room.

John fixed Jay with a steady glare.

"You gave it to him didn't you?"

Jay didn't respond.

"We should have kept moving." John said.

"We're down to one bike, one AWOL horse and Ianto's got one arm. How far were we going to get?" Jay replied.

John pulled the bottle of unidentifiable liquor out of his bag once more and uncapped it. Flopping down on the sofa next to Jay he took a big swig. His face was serious.

"You know they will have tracked us down again by morning?"

Jay nodded. "Yup."

"You realise this could be our last night alive?"

He passed the bottle to Jay. Jay sighed deeply and nodded.

"Yes. It very probably is." She took a long drink from the bottle before passing it back, wincing at the peculiar taste.

"It would be a shame to spend you last night alive alone wouldn't it?" said John, straight faced. He took another long pull from the bottle before handing it back to Jay.

Jay contemplated her boots for a couple of seconds "Yes. I suppose it would." Tipping the bottle to her lips she took another draft.

John reached over and took the bottle from her hands. Standing he turned towards the bedroom behind them. Jay stared at the closed door in front of her. Ianto was behind that door. Behind it with Jack. She stood and turned in the direction John had gone in. By the time she reached the bedroom door she had already discarded her coat and was starting to unbuckle her holsters.

_**AN**__ – Now…in my mind I have a smut chapter to follow this…whether I post it or not is entirely up to you. Let me know by review or DM if anyone would like it. Sorry there won't be a slash chappie, but Ianto is a little too unconscious._


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN**__: This replaces the previous chapter seven as I am an idiot and posted in the wrong order. It is 18 rated het smut with a smattering of important plot points. _

_As I know smut chappies are not everyone's cup of tea, the important plot points are also in PG version at the top of chapter 8 (as well as a longer explanation)_

Jay walked into the room closing the door behind her. John was standing, facing her, an expectant grin on his face. Jay stood still, her back to the door. She reached out an arm, dropping her gun belt to one side. John quickly unclipped his own and mirrored her action. Jay noticed that he had already discarded his boots.

John crossed the room in two easy strides, quickly closing the distance between them. They stared at each other for a beat then John's hands were wrapped around Jay's head and he pulled her in for a hard, passionate kiss. Jay brought her hands up to his shoulders pulling him close to her. They grasped at each other, hands clinging hungrily, desperately to each other as their mouths met with an unspoken urgency.

John pulled back, both of them gasping for air. He rested his forehead against hers and smirked at her, "You never told me you had a little crush on Ianto. Couldn't get him so settled for me eh?"

Jay took half a step back, grabbing John's jacket, the material bunched in her fists. She spun around and pushed John hard up against the wall behind them. The air whooshed out of John's lungs in a rush, but the smirk never left his face.

"Jealous because I got what you couldn't? And like you wouldn't take Jack back into your bed in a second." she growled at him.

"Hey, we've both already ridden that particular train, why don't we..."

John was cut off as Jay's hand closed around his throat, slamming him back against the wall. John's looked surprised for a second before his eyes rolled back in his head as he gasped out the remaining breath in his body.

Jay smiled at his reaction and squeezed a little harder.

"Did you think I'd forget what you liked so quickly?" Unknotting her other hand from his jacket Jay pressed it against his sternum, before running it down his body. John tried to moan around the hand clasped against his throat and he pushed his body against Jay's. She felt the contours of his lithe, muscular frame as she dragged her hand down until she could feel his already hard cock under her fingers.

She squeezed with both hands at the same time, one against his exposed throat, the other against his straining cock, causing John to buck against her. Jay was breathing heavily and couldn't wait any more. She released John's neck and crushed her lips to his. He gasped in a breath around her mouth, kissing her back.

He brought his arms around her body until he was cupping her rounded arse with both hands. In a sudden move he hoisted her up and spun them around. Jay responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. John pushed her back against the wall, crushing their bodies together, their hungry mouths still devouring each other.

John rocked his hips against Jay's body, his cock strained against his trousers and he pushed hard against the woman in his arms to get what friction he could. Jay cantered her hips against his in response, desperate to get pressure against her clit to ease the knot of lust building low in her stomach.

With a growl of desperation John spun around, still holding Jay and quickly crossed the room. He threw Jay down onto the bed and climbed on top of her, straddling her body. He threw off his jacket and pulled his t-shirt over his head, tossing them both to the floor. Jay raised her hands up to him, but John captured them in his. He pushed her arms above her head and, clasping both her wrists in one hand, pinned them there. He trailed his other hand slowly down her body coming to rest at the top claps of her corset.

With a deft flick of his fingers John unhooked the top clasp. He skilfully moved his hand along the clasps until they were all undone and the corset fell open. John let his eyes feast upon Jay's breasts for a moment before he leant his head down. He swiped his tongue along the curve of the underside of one breast eliciting a sigh of appreciation from Jay. John used the fingers that weren't pinning Jay's hands to tease her nipples to firm points while his tongue traced swirling patterns around her breast.

He finally caught one of her nipples between his teeth and pulled it into his mouth. Jay's body bucked against him again and she hissed with the pleasure-pain of his teeth worrying her sensitive flesh. He released her and used his tongue to sooth her skin for a moment before pausing. He leant up, arms locked straight, looking down at Jay.

"They haven't guessed about us at all have they? They really think you still hate me."

Jay wrapped her legs around John's and bucked her hips, flipping John onto his back. Using the momentum she followed him over, leaving her open corset behind. Straddling him she lowered her face so their noses were nearly touching and smiled warmly, "I do still hate you."

John smiled back up at her as she closed the gap between them and kissed him again.

Jay pulled back after a moment and leant back on her arms. Bringing her legs around, she rested her heels in the crook of John's shoulders, "Now, take my boots off."

John replied with a noise akin to a feral growl. He reached forwards and ignoring the zip that ran the length of the boot, instead tugged at the laces. He pulled the laces through the eyelets with a snap, row after row until he could finally slip one boot and sock off.

Jay ground her arse into his erection, "Get on with it for fuck's sake."

John grinned at her again and carried on with the second boot as slowly as he had done the first.

Jay growled at him and stated moving her hips more firmly, rotating them on his groin until he was starting to mirror her movements against her.

The second boot and sock finally came off and Jay and John scrambled to untangle themselves from each other. John lay on the bed still and pulled hurriedly at the fastenings of his trousers. He looked up to see Jay kneeling in front of him, a step ahead, already dragging her trousers and boxers over her hips. John pushed more frantically at his own trousers, losing them over his feet just in time for Jay, now also completely naked, to launch herself at him. He caught her and rolled them both. Jay's legs opened to him and he situated himself between them.

John paused for a second looking down at her again. Her eyes met his and John could see the battle going on behind them. He kissed her gently, bringing the pace down, before lining himself up and sliding slowly into her body.

He pushed all the way inside in one stroke and Jay's body arched beneath him. They both paused for a moment, clinging to each other, adjusting to the sensations and catching their breath.

Then John started to move. Every stroke, every thrust, every flick of the hips was met and mirrored by Jay. John kept their bodies close and they were both soon coated in a sheen of sweat.

Then Jay's body started to move in a different way giving John a signal he'd long since learnt. He pulled out slowly and moved away, rolling onto his back once more. Jay moved so she was straddling him again and lowered her body onto him.

They both groaned with the renewed sensations and their bodies moved once more, undulating together in rhythm. John's hands where on Jay's hips and she had hers planted on his chest.

They moved together until John knew he couldn't last much longer. He pushed himself up, making sure he stayed deep inside Jay's body, but shifting their weight so he could wrap his arms around her body and hold her close. Jay pushed her body against John's and manoeuvred her legs so they were wrapped around behind his back.

Jay secure in John's lap, they continued to move together, locked together in a deep kiss, fingers knotting through each other's hair as they tried to pull each other's bodies impossibly closer.

Suddenly, with a gasp, John realised Jay from his grasp and leant backwards. Bracing himself on one arm behind him, he gripped Jay's hip with the other. The slight change in position kept them close, but allowed John to better angle his body to thrust deep inside her.

He moved automatically, his body driven by passion and desire rather then by conscious thought. He saw the sweat glistening on Jay's body, watched her lithe muscles quiver under her skin, watched her breasts move as he pushed into her, her chest heaving as she panted and gasped each breath.

John watched her as her face changed subtly and her body stiffened; those now familiar signs that signalled her approaching orgasm. John relentlessly pushed inside her hard again causing Jay's back to arch further, her head to tip back and his name to be torn raggedly from her mouth as release hit her body.

Watching Jay pushed John over the edge and he was gripped fiercely by his own orgasm. Their bodies moved against each other, undulating in an uncoordinated but perfect rhythm.

With a final shuddering gasp Jay collapsed forward, smothering John's mouth with hers. John's arm gave way and they fell onto the bed, trying to kiss through their breathless pants, their hot, boneless bodies pressed together, limbs entwined.

Their kisses slowly became more languid as their sated bodies relaxed into post-orgasmic stupor. John pulled back his head so he was looking into Jay's eyes, but keeping their bodies close, "You shouldn't have come for me. You know this could jeopardise everything."

Jay gave a non-committal shrug, but flicked her eyes away from his in her only admission that he was right.

He lifted a hand and stroked her hair in a move that was more intimate than any they had just shared, "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you make it through this."

"We just need to make sure one of us does," Jay replied, "We both know what needs to be done."

"But I'm a selfish bastard. I don't want to lose you."

Jay pulled her head back a little further and gave him a contemptuous look, "Are you getting soft on me _Captain?_" She curled as much sarcasm as she could muster around the last word.

John's eyes flashed with anger momentarily, but he quickly replaced the expression with a grin, "Currently yes, but I'm sure I can be persuaded to get hard again…"

Jay pushed her own sudden surge of emotion aside and mirrored his wicked smile. She rocked her hips against his, "Good, because I can be extremely persuasive."


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN**__ – Very long piece of exposition:_

_Firstly, huge apologies for the long delay. It involves a broken laptop, lost chapters, confusion of order and just being rubbish, so sorry and thanks for coming back to this._

_This chapter is essentially what was originally posted as chapter 7. But I missed a chapter out, so I have put the new chapter up as chapter 7 and this is now chapter 8._

_Chapter 7 is 18 rated het smut, but does contain some important plot points. However I know that smut chapters are not everyone's cup of tea, so there is now a PG rated version at the top of this chappie that is just the important bits of dialogue that contain the important plot info._

_The next few chappies are mostly written so will be coming much quicker now._

Jay walked into the room closing the door behind her. John was standing, facing her, an expectant grin on his face. Jay stood still, her back to the door. She reached out an arm, dropping her gun belt to one side. John quickly unclipped his own and mirrored her action. Jay noticed that he had already discarded his boots.

John crossed the room in two easy strides, quickly closing the distance between them. They stared at each other for a beat then John's hands were wrapped around Jay's head and he pulled her in for a hard, passionate kiss. Jay brought her hands up to his shoulders pulling him close to her. They grasped at each other, hands clinging hungrily, desperately to each other as their mouths met with an unspoken urgency.

John pulled back, both of them gasping for air. He rested his forehead against hers and smirked at her, "You never told me you had a little crush on Ianto. Couldn't get him so settled for me eh?"

Jay took half a step back, grabbing John's jacket, the material bunched in her fists. She spun around and pushed John hard up against the wall behind them. The air whooshed out of John's lungs in a rush, but the smirk never left his face.

"Jealous because I got what you couldn't? And like you wouldn't take Jack back into your bed in a second." she growled at him.

"Hey, we've both already ridden that particular train, why don't we..."

John was cut off as Jay's hand closed around his throat, slamming him back against the wall. John's looked surprised for a second before his eyes rolled back in his head.

Jay smiled at his reaction and squeezed a little harder.

"Did you think I'd forget what you liked so quickly?"

John smirked at her, "They haven't guessed about us at all have they? They really think you still hate me."

Jay pushed her face close so their noses were nearly touching and smiled warmly, "I do still hate you."

John smiled back at her as she closed the gap between them and kissed him again.

Afterwards they lay together limbs entwined, their kisses languid. John pulled back his head so he was looking into Jay's eyes, but keeping their bodies close, "You shouldn't have come for me. You know this could jeopardise everything."

Jay gave a non-committal shrug, but flicked her eyes away from his in her only admission that he was right.

He lifted a hand and stroked her hair in a move that was more intimate than any they had just shared, "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you make it through this."

"We just need to make sure one of us does," Jay replied, "We both know what needs to be done."

"But I'm a selfish bastard. I don't want to lose you."

Jay pulled her head back a little further and gave him a contemptuous look, "Are you getting soft on me _Captain?_" She curled as much sarcasm as she could muster around the last word.

John's eyes flashed with anger momentarily, but he quickly replaced the expression with a grin, "Currently yes, but I'm sure I can be persuaded to get hard again…"

Jay pushed her own sudden surge of emotion aside and mirrored his wicked smile. She rocked her hips against his, "Good, because I can be extremely persuasive."

When Ianto awoke he was alone. He wondered briefly what had woken him, then he noticed the raised voices coming from the other room. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but stepping out of the bedroom he found Jack in the lounge with a broad grin on his face.

Ianto cocked an eyebrow at him quizzically. Jack put a finger to his lips and beckoned him closer. They stood by the door to the other bedroom listening.

"You are such a heathen!" shouted Jay from behind the door sounding furious.

"Heathen am I? Can't be that much of a heathen. I seem to remember helping you find religion last night if all those cries to the goddesses are anything to go by."

The sound of skin and bone connecting with skin and bone was unmistakeable. The door flew open and Jay stormed out. She stopped abruptly when she saw Jack and Ianto, her expression was enough for them to quickly try to wipe the smirks from their faces. She pushed past them and over to the other side of the room.

John swaggered out of the bedroom, smiling despite his newly split lip.

"What was that all about?" asked Jack.

"No idea. Can't remember what started the shouting. But can't wait for round two!"

Jay's retort was silenced by a high pitched alarm that emitted from all three vortex manipulators.

"What's that?" asked Ianto.

"That's us finding out the bounty hunters blocked our early warning systems." Jay replied as all three one-time Time Agents studied their wrist straps grimly.

"What?"

"It means they're outside. Now." said Jack.

"We're trapped then?"

"Yup." replied John. He pulled the now nearly empty bottle of liquor from his bag and examined the contents. "Sorry. Not enough to share." he said, lifting the bottle to his lips.

"There must be a way out." said Ianto.

"There is." said John, swallowing. "The front door. Don't recommend you try it though."

Ianto glared at John. "Another way I meant."

"These houses don't have back yards. One way in, one way out again. Nice thought though." Jay said.

Ianto glared at her dismissive tone. "As nice as your thought to drug my food last night?"

She blinked at him. "How did you know?"

"Come on Jay. I fell asleep in my dinner and I've woken up with no pain in my arm. I may be new at inter-galactic travel, but I'm still me; still not stupid."

"Well, you should be completely healed, so you can take the splint off." Jay turned to walk away towards the boarded up window to try and get a look outside.

"Oi!" Ianto called after her. "I'm not finished."

Jay turned around, an impatient look on her face. "What? There are people outside who want to kill us; kill me."

"Sometimes I understand why. You drugged me. Without asking me. I thought we trusted each other."

"I think you should know that it was completely against my wishes. I tried to talk them out of it." interjected John.

"Them?" Venom started to creep into Ianto's voice as he turned on Jack. "You were in on this too?"

"You were in pain Ianto. We just wanted to stop the pain." Jack said evenly, moving towards him.

"You didn't just have painkillers you could give me, with me knowing about it?"

Jay sighed and regarded them from across the room. "Look. You were no good to us with just one arm. You couldn't have fought with us; you couldn't have kept up with us. You would have slowed us down and we would have spent all our time protecting you and not defending ourselves. We have no idea how many Time Agents are left out there, so we need to make sure at least one of us survives this. Right now that is more important than you; more important than anything."

Jay returned the glares she was being given.

"Oh don't look at me like that. You all know it's true."

"But you forget _I_ can survive anything." growled Jack.

"No, not anything Jack. And, besides, it wouldn't be enough." Jay bit her tongue as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

There was silence for a beat.

"What do you know?" asked Jack slowly, trying to control his breathing.

Jay turned to look at him trying to keep her face neutral, but before she could answer him a hole was blasted through the window next to her. Splinters of glass and wood flew into the room and showered over Jay, as all four of them instinctively threw themselves to the floor.

A second later a black box-shaped device flew through the hole landing on the floor in front of Jay. The others attempted to move back, but Jay had no backwards to go, just solid wall behind her. Lying flat on the floor she stared at the device in front of her face and held her breath.

After a few seconds, when nothing had happened, Jay's curiosity got the better of her and she inched forward, closing the small gap between her and the device to inspect it.

"It's a bomb." She confirmed needlessly. "Rather helpfully set in Earth minutes. That's kind of them. It will go off in just over five."

"They're giving us an option." said Jack. "Go out there and face them, or wait in here for the explosion to get us."

John drew his guns, his face set in determination. "I'm not dying like a trapped animal."

"Wait." said Jay. She was still examining the device and checking the readout on her wrist strap. "If I try to disconnect it completely it will explode, but it's made up of multiple circuits and I think I can disconnect some of them. I can break it down so only one of the circuits will detonate."

"That will still cause an explosion big enough to take out a wall." said Jack.

Jay looked up at him, a broad grin on her face. "Exactly."

Jack's look of confusion turned to one of understanding and he smiled too. "Brilliant."

They both turned to look at John who also started to smile. "It will certainly give us the element of surprise."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Hello. Non psychic-Time-Agent here. What are you talking about?"

Jay looked back to the bomb and started tapping on her wrist strap while Jack turned to explain to Ianto.

"We'll set the bomb for the smallest explosion and place it by the wall. It will go off, take out the wall, then we charge. It's the best chance we have."

"Right." said Jay. She carefully picked up the bomb and turned to place it next to the wall under the broken window. Keeping flat to the ground she then made her way over to where the three men were now standing and readying themselves. Once safely out of view from the broken section of window she stood too.

"We have two minutes."

"What do we do while we're waiting?" asked Jack.

John opened his mouth, but before he had a chance to say anything Jay put her hand to the hilt of her knife.

"I swear John Hart, I will cut it off."

John smirked but shut up. Ianto coughed.

"Might I suggest we check our weapons while we wait?"

Nodding at Ianto's words the four pulled out their weapons. Blades were checked for ease of unsheathing, guns were checked for bullets in the chamber. Then they turned and stood together, side by side, facing the wall, each with guns drawn and ready. Jay checked her wrist strap.

"5. 4. 3. 2…"

On the beat where "one" would have been the four each raised an arm to shield their eyes and a second later an explosion rocked the building.

_**AN**__ – if this chapter has left you with a very big question, it will be answered…but not yet…_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN:**__ Thank you to Rachy Babes and tkfaf1 for your reviews and to all who have favourited or put a notification on; I really appreciate it. Without further ado…_

Opening their eyes, the sound of the explosion still ringing in their ears Jack, Ianto, John and Jay moved as one. With guttural cries borne of adrenalin, they ran through the dust and debris before it had even begun to settle. They fired their guns blindly, each of them preparing themselves for the sting of a bullet to connect with them at any time.

It took a minute for any of them to register that there was no sound of return fire. Slowly they each stopped firing and peered through the now clearing haze. They looked around, then exchanged looks. They were alone; there were no bounty hunters in front of them, just three vehicles driving down the road away from them.

"What the…?" John was the first to find his voice.

Lowering their guns, all four stared at the retreating vehicles in confusion. Then they heard a new noise to their right. They swung towards the noise, Jack and Jay wearing broad smiles as a large blue box materialised in front of them.

The door of the box opened and a head covered with a wild mess of hair poked out. The face split into a wide grin before the face was followed by a tall, skinny body wearing a brown suit.

"Hello! Everyone in one piece then?"

"Doctor!" Jack rushed forward and embraced the newcomer.

"Jack!" said the Doctor, hugging him back firmly.

Jay stepped forward as the Doctor broke their embrace. "It's good to see you," she said, receiving her own hug.

John stepped forward and the Doctor held up a hand. "Um, I don't think so. Not after last time." John grinned, but backed away and the Doctor gave him a little smile before stepping over to Ianto and pumping his hand enthusiastically.

"You must be Ianto; I've heard a lot about you. Lovely to meet you; just brilliant."

"Doctor," Jack interrupted, "what's going on?"

"The Shadow Proclamation have put a stop to the cleansing; the bounty hunters have been called off. No one's trying to kill you any more." He looked John up and down and gave him an appraising look, "Well, for a now anyway."

"What about the others? Are they all safe?" asked Jay.

The Doctor's face became sad. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Ianto watched the emotions play out on the faces of the Time Agents. Silently the three moved together. Jack and John both placed a hand on Jay's shoulder and she crossed her hands across her body to clasp their hands. Bowing their heads they stood silently, offering their own prayers to their fallen.

Ianto turned away, leaving them to their grief while the Doctor watched them sadly. After a few moments the three dropped their hands and stepped apart.

Turning back to the Doctor Jay spoke, "What happens now?"

"The Shadow Proclamation have decided the Agency should still be re-established with whichever of the remaining Agents wish to return. But this time I get to choose who heads it up." He grinned, "And I've got just the person here."

Jack looked at him. "But I've got Torchwood; they need me. I can't leave them."

The Doctor gave him an exasperated look.

"Does your ego know no bounds? I mean Jay, _Jay_!" He turned back to the woman. "Jay, the job's yours if you want it."

Jay regarded him quietly for a moment, "Yes, I will, but on one condition. John heads it up with me."

Four stunned faces turned towards her.

"You're going to put _him _in a position of responsibility?" Ianto asked incredulously.

Jay shrugged. "If he gets out of hand I'll just shoot him." Jay took a second to notice the looks of horror she was now getting. "Alright, the knee. I'll shoot him in the knee."

John shrugged, "Sounds fair enough to me."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at Jay in a silent question and Jay nodded back at him. The Doctor acknowledged the response, but still seemed wary. Then Jay turned to Ianto.

"Would you join us? We're going to have to start recruiting new Agents as soon as possible and you are just the kind of man we need."

Jack went to speak, but Ianto laid a hand on his arm before answering himself. Ianto's tone was firm but gentle, "I belong with Torchwood. I belong with Jack."

"Oh, that has got to be embarrassing," John glanced at Jay.

Jay turned on him, un-holstering her gun. "I _am_ willing to shoot you now you," she said matter of factly.

"Honestly," the Doctor interjected, rolling his eyes, "given that three of you are three thousand years further along the evolutionary scale, you'd really never know it. Now get in the TARDIS, I'm taking you home. You're giving me a headache."

He stepped back and pushed open the door, beckoning them through. Jay led, followed by John, Jack and Ianto. The three Time Agents and the Doctor stared at Ianto expectantly as he looked around the control room.

Ianto nodded approvingly. "Nice kaleidoscopic retroscope," he said, before moving through the space.

The Doctor pouted and slammed the door, before heading for the controls muttering to himself, "He didn't say it. I like it when they say it. 'Kaleidoscopic retroscope' indeed," then louder, "I'm taking you two home first, Jack."

The Time Agents exchanged quiet grins. The Doctor still had a petulant air about him as he set the TARDIS heading for Torchwood, but he said goodbye to Jack and Ianto warmly as he dropped them off.

Door closed again, he turned to Jay and John in turn and folded his arms across his chest as he leant back against it, "They have no idea?"

Jay and John shook their heads.

"Are you two sure this is safe? We agreed it was best to keep you apart."

Jay and John looked at each other. John spoke up, a quiet defiance in his voice, "We work best when we're together. We'll do what needs to be done."

The Doctor considered them. "Fine. I trust you. And by you, I mean her; and by trust, I mean barely." He pushed himself away from the door, all action and movement again. "Right then! Let's get go; we have an Agency to set up!"

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Um…not a new chapter really, sorry, but a little nudge in the direction of my new posting in this series.

Chapter one of A Time for Answers is now up on my profile… I hope you enjoy.

Oh…but the answers don't come straight away. Sorry about that *evil grin*


End file.
